【侯枫】故垒萧萧
by Dedicatus
Summary: 1个迫于乱世不得不跟前男友形婚的故事


黑色的墨迹在淡黄纹路的麻纸上蜿蜒而下，勾画出河流、山川和城池的形状。简单的线条吐露出地势走向，却描绘不出原野间的白骨累累与城墙上的烈火烧灼。

凯旋侯点上地图的最后一笔，小心地吹干墨迹，将薄纸折进信封里。他看向窗外，初春的柳枝已经开始抽条，干枯的枝条上迸出点点绿意。这本是一个与往常并无二致的春天，只是吹进来的风中，裹挟着铁锈的味道。

无执相进来取走密笺，眼却遮遮掩掩地带着探询往房间另一头重重堆叠的帘幕里望。人影自然是看不见的，只有清风吹过带动帘幕微动，却更引起好奇。凯旋侯交代完事情，又狐疑地瞥他一眼，无执相这才喏喏地退出房间，仔细替他掩好门，像是打定主意他大白天要做什么骄奢淫逸的勾当一般。

凯旋侯有些无语凝噎，他们谈着有大不敬之嫌的话语时，倒是大敞房门，无所畏忌，轮到他昨日领回来的这个人，却都心知肚明的三缄其口。

这种事总归是解释不如沉默，更何况，他跟现在这位掩在帘幕背后睽违多年的故交，在很久以前的确是做过不少荒唐事。

久到那时，洛阳太学的石瓦墙上，还不是被乱兵践踏过后焦黑的烟迹，而是风一动便摇摇欲坠的连绵花雨。

凯旋侯扯开帘帐，枫岫就躺在那里望过来，波澜不惊地迎上他的目光，仿佛这便是他要找的人，他要来的地方。

他的头发乱糟糟地披散下来，末梢似乎还卷着千里而来的尘土和硝烟，凝着从死人堆里爬出沾染的血腥。

"你什么时候醒的？"凯旋侯俯下身帮他把一缕悬在面颊正中的发丝别到耳后，末了还有些嫌弃地搓了搓手指。

"你是想问我听到了多少。"枫岫没什么表情，依旧直勾勾地望着他，"放心，我又不会走。"

"你这是打定主意来投奔我了？"凯旋侯倒有些讶异了。

"…是。"枫岫的思绪在脑子里飞快地逡巡了一圈，便顺水推舟给出了肯定的答案。

事实上，他若是有选择，凯旋侯绝对是在他人急偎亲名单上的最后一位。京畿的大乱起的猝不及防，他匆匆跟着仓皇的人群出城，甚至连发冠都在推挤中不知所踪，而在踏出城门的那一刻才意识到自己是真真切切的身无长物，流离失所。

战火从京城一路烧上相连的州府，御天皇室的藩王们打的不可开交，又有外邦虎视眈眈想要分一杯羹。他夹在哭嚎的流民中一路南下，血污和烟尘模糊了绣工精美的堇紫锦缎，执扇的玉白指尖被覆上泥泞的颜色。

其实我也与他们没什么分别，枫岫撑着一口气望远方的涛涛江水翻滚出白浪，如叶小舟沉浮着渐渐远去，昔日京城衣饰华贵，从容清谈的名士在战火袭来时也不过是乱世里一条无足轻重的人命罢了。

新帝在建康城登基的消息传来时，他正被困在长江北岸。这里从守城的太守到摆渡的船夫全都向南逃了个干净，留下成百上千茫然无路的人挣扎在岸边，计算着自己的死期。

我得去新帝身边，枫岫这么想着，又忍不住嘲笑自己的自作多情。

天舞神司即使在原先的京城也不是什么重要的官职，他这样的世家子弟每日更多的是顶着虚名聚众清谈，做些花哨文章。他甚至不知道被仓促扶上帝位的是天尊皇胤的哪个弟弟，现下自身难保还偏偏要抒一腔热血。

他的背脊抵着粗砺的青石，视线随着缺水有些昏花，他回想自己这无甚可书的一生，竟然还有一种嘲讽感。

直到有人抓着他的手臂把他捞起来。

枫岫抬起头，眼前的人面目是熟悉的，却怎么也不应该出现在这个地方。有一瞬间他甚至有些想笑，怎么死前的幻觉还是逃不开这个人。

然而触感却是确确实实的，他清楚地知道自己不应该这么做，但一时间他似乎又有种错觉，这便是他从许多年前洛阳城下的迷蒙花影起始，一直在等待的。

于是他带着仆仆风尘扑进对方怀里，干裂的双唇里吐出几不可闻的气音。

"拂樱。"

他带着多年以来从未有过的安定感昏迷过去。

对于枫岫所谓投奔他的说辞，两人都心知肚明地没有拆穿。枫岫前进的方向与凯旋侯的封地根本南辕北辙，而凯旋侯调兵擅离封地，在此时兵荒马乱的状况下也无人有心情追究。

枫岫濯净了这一路奔逃的风烟，换了新的衣裳，倒又是一副名士从容的气韵。

凯旋侯与他面对面坐在案前，看枫岫挽着松松的发髻，提着掉了一半毛的扇子悠悠地摇着，不禁想嘲笑这人抛却了之前的狼狈相，又开始端起装模作样的姿态来。

枫岫面上是熟练的运筹帷幄模样，心里却没底，昔日他有可凭依的资本都在京城的大火中付之一炬，如今物是人非，他却不知道该怎么面对这个现在正掌握着他命运的人。他们间错综复杂的过去似乎把这件事变得分外容易，却又分外困难。

"枫岫，"最终还是凯旋侯先开口，"你是终于把故交的世家都得罪光了么，竟然想到来投奔我。"

他又缓缓道："…可我却未必能给你想要的东西。"

枫岫在心里冷笑了一声，不想与他纠缠："那就送我过江。"

"不好意思，"凯旋侯又岂会如此简单就遂他心愿，"我接到的命令是守住这里，我也不会有多余的兵力分给你。"

"你听的是谁的命令，凯旋侯？"枫岫冷了声调，"你为什么会来这里？"

凯旋侯定定地望着他，深紫色的眸子里有暗流翻涌。

"咒世主要谋反，是不是？"枫岫一字一顿道。

"不要乱讲这种话嘛，"凯旋侯倒突然垂下眼睫，软了语气，安抚般地伸出手蹭了蹭他的面颊，"我们跟你一样，都是要去建康勤王的。"

枫岫一时却又哑口无言了。新帝此时确实需要仰仗这些地方诸侯王手里的兵力，但佛狱的人又岂会只是止步于此。

"你要知道，"凯旋侯收回手饶有兴致地看他，"现在我也可以重新把你扔出城门。"

枫岫低下头笑了，"别这么暴力，"他道，"既然我们目的相同，你进建康城的时候说不定我还能帮你牵线搭桥一番。"

"所以天舞神司现在是甘为我幕下门客了么？"凯旋侯挑起眉望他。

"不，"枫岫探身前倾越过桌案去抓他的手，几缕散下来的头发挡在他眼前，在脸上划出一片阴影。直到他们近到呼吸相触，他缓缓开口："我希望你可以娶我。"

于是在这个风雨飘摇的乱世里，在无星无月的夜幕下，在乱涛拍打着的坚壁中，一个并不可靠的盟约就这样订立了。

枫岫从凯旋侯手里接过匕首，锋利的刀刃轻轻压进皮肉，很快便有嫣红的血珠滚出。

他用一根手指挑起那滴血，把它压在了自己的双唇上，缓缓涂抹开来。

接着他把沾着血迹的匕首推过去，凯旋侯没什么表情地拎起它，指腹擦过冷薄的金属。于是那抹鲜红染上他的手指，在摇曳的烛火下现出一种刺眼的艳丽。

枫岫盯着他瞧，凯旋侯此刻又不紧不慢起来了，摩挲着匕柄好像在思索什么。

"你不会此时后悔了吧。"枫岫终于忍不住出声。

"唉，"凯旋侯叹息了一声，语气中似乎还带着笑意，"你总是执着这些无谓的仪式，我若真反悔，你又能怎么样呢？"话虽如此，他还是轻轻用手在唇上一触，宛如在用鲜血点染唇脂。

"歃血为盟，现在你放心了么。"

枫岫心里嗤笑一声，暗道背信弃义确实是佛狱中人的拿手好戏，面上却只撑着一副平静无波的面容开口："既然礼成，我自然是相信君侯。"

他欲起身，袍袖上坠着的薄绸扬起来，低低划出一道半弧，却在半空中硬生生又垂落下去。凯旋侯按住他的手臂，凑近了开口："礼还未成呢。"

枫岫回望他："现在你倒执着这些虚礼了？"说完好心地拍拍他："你看现在特殊时期，我也知道你困窘，什么三书六聘就不必了…哎，要不你折个几万大军给我也行。"

凯旋侯熟知枫岫这个胡言乱语转移话题的套路，他凑过去，唇上未干的血珠在对方的脸颊上擦出一道痕迹，在空气中凝结发干，宛如绽开的红蕊。

"我说的自然不是这些虚礼，"凯旋侯索性开门见山，"至少今晚你得留在这里陪我吧。"

"凯旋侯，你莫不是亏心事做太多了，晚上怕黑，"枫岫一本正经地望过去，"我会给你讲睡前故事哄你入眠的。"

"枫岫，你不要装傻。"凯旋侯直起身看着他，突然笑了，"你这张脸果然还是沾着血好看。"

火宅佛狱尚黑，即使在这种本应是喜事的场合，也是黑绸勾连缠绕着漫过屋梁，把人裹在一团浓重的墨里。

何况这本来也不是什么喜事。

枫岫陷在泥沼般的被衾里，看黑色的帘帐落下，把立在远处的烛台掩得只剩一点星芒般的闪烁。他看不清凯旋侯的表情，只能沉默地感受他摆布自己的动作。

凯旋侯俯下身去咬他的耳垂，睫羽颤动着扫过他的脸颊，牙齿叼在那一小块肌肤上不轻不重地磨着。他的手顺着枫岫半敞的袍服虚虚滑下去，经过乳头和小腹，带起令人颤栗的麻痒，最终捏上清液半吐，将坠未坠的前端。指甲剥开包着小孔的皱褶，指腹贴在柱身上的血脉青筋摩挲刮蹭。

枫岫颤抖着喘息，他的故友总还是熟练地懂得如何挑起他的情欲，即使时过境迁，他的身体依旧对这熟悉的触碰敏感得不行。后穴已经开始准备用滑湿粘腻的肠液来迎接入侵者，但凯旋侯径直往深处按的指节还是让他疼得闷哼了一声。枫岫有些恼怒地想推推他，却被体内作乱的手指搞得失了气力，倒有几分床笫间欲拒还迎的味道。

凯旋侯往里面那处软肉揉捻，倒未理会枫岫的反应—他以前惯是这样，嘴上刻薄埋怨，下面却缠绵地咬着，一阵阵地流水，最终还是被弄得舒服了，才气息不稳地呻吟着换了说辞。

说起来—凯旋侯缓缓把手指往外抽离，一边把粘腻往枫岫泛红的腿根抹，一边带着促狭问他："今天你怎么不大说话了？"

"…"枫岫根本不想回想以前跟他床笫交缠间都说过什么不堪入耳的言论，这边凯旋侯已经握住了他涨大的阴茎，自己却又不怀好意地在他会阴处拿性器戳弄。灼热欲火从小腹一路烧到后穴，不得释放的压抑和酸麻胀痛的空虚交织起来密密地攥住神经，让他不知道该逃向哪里。

最终他柔软着声音带着哭腔开口。

"拂樱…嗯…快点肏进来…"

凯旋侯往里将前端顶进去后却又皱眉，枫岫久未承欢，即使洇湿一片却还是艰涩难入。他扶着对方的腰支起来，帮他进得更深，枫岫也吃痛，但仍是乖顺地吞下了大半，带着支离破碎的喘息凑过来吻他。

他们唇上都仍带着干涸的血迹，摩擦相触间扬起铁锈的味道，齿间的碰撞是金戈声，携着多年前的余烬燃起劫火，落在荒城壁垒，玉帐金杯。

枫岫已经射得两人腹间一片白浊，凯旋侯扶着他的腰臀往深处顶，在隐秘的穴心处或重或轻地刮过，逼得他在高潮后仍失神地愣怔。带着一层微微汗湿的肌肤隔着散乱贴于上面的发丝相触，汗液蒸腾的些许凉意很快便被更火热的触感取代。

枫岫的神态是迷蒙的、欢愉的，眼底却还残留着一丝清明，挟着氤氲的水雾探问他："拂樱，我可以再相信你么？"

凯旋侯揽紧了他，白浊爱液激进对方的身体深处，他没有说话，倏忽的光影藏在深紫色的眼眸里，蝶翼般的阴影振翅从他眼睫上飞去了。

窗外是行云卷着江潮。

枫岫蜷着身子醒来的时候，刺目天光已经劈进墨色帘帐，他抬手支起身子，掩了掩散乱的长发，眯着眼睛往外面瞧。

凯旋侯听见声响过来挑起帐幕，将手里握着的卷轴递给他。

"曾经说好，要送予你的。"

"哦，"枫岫愣了一下，随后状似若无其事地朝他扯出一个微笑，"我几乎都忘了。"

彼时他们之间尚有身份阶级的天堑之隔，枫岫不拘俗礼与拂樱交游，但彼此心里也明白总归是露水情缘，过隙韶光。

欢爱结束的空暇里拂樱困倦地揽着他，听枫岫嘟嘟囔囔地取笑士族高墙深宅里的镀金丑事。

最后枫岫却叹气："可是以后我也难免…"

他拉过拂樱垂在身侧的手，有一下没一下地刮蹭着，忖度着开口："到我成婚的时候，你送我一幅画罢，我总是…我总是会记着你的。"

拂樱带些恼意咬着唇看他，低低地哼了一声好吧，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他肩头假寐。

但命运总是会不甘寂寞地拨乱排布好的一切，他们此时易地而处，谈那些旧事总不免有些可笑。

枫岫有些疲累地扯开画卷，墨色勾勒的人形鬓发散乱，衣襟半掩，面上是明显的情动—正是他自己。他没现出什么表情，耳根却红得滴血，似乎那种欢愉又开始攥着脊柱爬上全身。

"我向来言而有信。"凯旋侯的嗓音响在他耳畔，吐息又把那一抹绯色晕染的更深。

江水挟着春日初融的冰雪向东流去。

完。


End file.
